Galactic Assembly
The Galactic Post-War Assembly, or simply the Galactic Assembly, was a loose diplomatic organization created after the conclusion of the Second Cluster War between the forces of the Coalition of Intelligent Organisms, Ghuldashi Exiles and Aanom Legion so as to mediate relations between their three civilizations and ensure the general safety of their populations within The Cluster. It was fairly stable until the resurgence of Red Six Trillion. History After the Zetylian Tech Inhibitor was deactivated by the combined effort of the Coalition, Exiles, and Legion, leaders from each army gathered together to further diplomacy between them. The realization that there are dangers unknown to all of them prompted the creation of a mutual defense initiative that would protect their civilizations collectively, which came to be known as the Galactic Assembly. Originally, the Assembly was nothing more than a diplomatic institution, mediating communications between the leaders of the Ghuldashi Exiles, Aanom Legion and Coalition of Intelligent Organisms. However, as tensions began to cool between the three civilizations, the Assembly grew to include a communal army and research coordination division that allowed the civilizations to coordinate research efforts with each other. The Assembly served these functions for the next thousand years without much difficulty. At this point in time, the Assembly and its members were the only major interstellar civilizations that existed in The Cluster, and therefore did not have much in the way of competition. In fact, because these empires had become so large and powerful (to the point where they could travel between the three galaxies of The Cluster freely), they generally overlooked the few minor races left in the Triangulum and Andromeda galaxies, not bothering to incorporate them, if they acknowledged their existence at all. The achievements of the Assembly were short-lived however, as the sudden and unexpected destruction of Tixax caused the forces of Red Six Trillion to emerge from their pocket dimension and resume their attack on The Cluster. Obviously, the Coalition, Ghuldashi and Aanom were all dramatically under-prepared for this conflict, which made the Second Vuokra Invasion swift and thorough, at least when it came to dispatching the Assembly. The survivors of this invasion retreated to isolated sections of the Milky Way Galaxy to escape the destruction, bringing an end to the extremely brief era of peace under the watch of the Assembly. Structure Technically speaking, the Assembly was not a formal governing body. Rather, it was a series of doctrines and treaties that coalesced into a medium that helped foster meetings between the leading governing bodies of each of the Assembly's founding civilizations. This includes the Coalition's Founder Council, Ryi Poq Uytio, and Aanom Hyvork. These leaders came together once every 50 years to discuss problems and events that concern the whole of all 3 of their civilizations. If any of them have concerns, they use these meetings to express their concerns and, if needed, request support from the other civilizations. Over time, these meetings became more refined and helpful, especially when a separate team of science-diplomats (specialized ambassadors that exchanged scientific information) was introduced, allowing the technology used by each empire to be shared between them. The most notable aspect of the Assembly is, interestingly enough, its communal defense force. The Assembly maintains a large military presence through contributions made by its founding empires, who build and maintain the units in the Assembly defense force. To distinguish these forces from those of the founding empires, all units in the Assembly defense force have bright white and orange coloring, making them easy to spot against those used by the Coalition, Exiles or Legion. Assembly forces remain unique despite being produced through collaborative manufacturing, as their designs are agreed upon by engineer-diplomats who incorporate technology from the founding empires into the units of the Assembly defense force. This made Assembly ships some of the strongest in The Cluster prior to the Second Neo-Serphiad Invasion, as they were effectively the products of the best technological breakthroughs of the three strongest interstellar empires of the time. Though it never became anything more than a loose pseudo-alliance, the Assembly was responsible for many technological developments that benefited all of its founding empires. The Assembly had no self-appointed group of researchers, instead using its connections to trade technologies between the Coalition, Exiles and Legion. Much of the quantum technology invented by the Kaeolian Empire, now being used by the Exiles, was of great interest to the Coalition, as, among other things, it made short-range and long-range teleportation finally feasible. Patterns for their powerful antimatter weapons were also shared with the Coalition and Exiles. The Coalition, of course, contributed some of its own technology (such as advanced graviton manipulation and hyper-scale construction), as well as the Legion, who gave the Assembly vastly better manufacturing technologies that they had previously used to fabricate their inexhaustible war fleets. This technology sharing, though it improved the overall technological capabilites of each individual civilization, preoccupied the scientists of all three civilizations, and made them somewhat complacent, meaning there were not many new technological advancements being made during the Assembly's short history. __FORCETOC__ Category:Cobalt Epoch Category:Other Organizations